Ketchum Twins
by Peterpaneverfails
Summary: I was the son of Mew and Arceus and twin brother of Ash Ketchum.I grew up with my family in the pokeverse until fifteen with when my dad sent me to a new universe to attend school but it seems this universe has plently in store for me and my brother.Especially when women of this universe start making me a harem.
1. chapter 1

It was a normal day in Pallet town,the pokemon were going about their bussiness along with the trainers and I was laying on top of my house's roof in my pikachu form enjoying a soon to be mischeif filled day.Though that was runined by my mom and twin brother Ash.

 _"Mimikyu get down here this instant."_ My mom Mew's voice yelled out.I sat up and walked over and looked over the edge of the roof to see mom angry in her Pokehuman form along with Ash who was in his Chimchar form also angry.Both probably angry from something I did yesterday or any day before it that has gone unnoticed until now.

 _"Why can't I stay up here?After all you are just going to punish me anyway so why not give me it while I am on the roof?"_ I said wanting to hold off my punishment a little longer.

 _"NO!"_ Mom yelled up to me her voice a little louder as she continued. _"Your father wants to talk to you talk to you and your brother about something important so you need to get down here and get your punishment now so I can take you to him."_

Upon hearing my dad was going to talk to me and knowing he meant bussiness when it came to important talks I got into my Pidgey form and flew off the roof and landed in front of mom and Ash.

 _"Okay what am I being punished for and what is my punishment?"_ I asked.

 _"I heard rumors that some teen who looks like a Chubchoo has been having sex with the women of Pallet Town and the only person who know would cause mischief with sex is you.So as your punishment you are forbidden from going to Pallet down for one month."_ She said.This punishment was kinda dumb since I did that a month ago and I needed Pallet Town for mischief but I knew this can not be debated so I just nodded my head.

 _"Good now come with me your father is waiting to speak with you."_ She said.I nodded and followed her along with Ash as we went inside our home and to my father's study.Inside the walls were lined with books,there was two chairs facing a desk that my dad Arceus was currently sitting in front of.

 _"Have a seat boys."_ His voice was the one he used for bussiness,void of all emotions and his face was blank.Depsite being used to this I still was on edge along with Ash.

 _"Yes Sir."_ Me and Ash said before taking seat in the two seats.My mom took this moment to leave making it so only us and dad were in the room.

 _"Boys I will get straight to bussniess you two are moving to a place called Japan in another universe where you will be attending a school with others your age."_ He said before waiting for any disagreement but got none since me and Ash know better than to disagree. _"Good no disagreement.Now you will pack tonight and tomorrow your mom will take you to your new home,Understood?"_

 _"Understood."_ Me and Ash answered back.

 _"Good you are dissmissed."_ He said,me and Ash both nodded and left spending the rest of the day packing.


	2. chapter 2

The next morning me and Ash were sleeping away in our beds not at all caring we have to get up for the move.But soon that was distrubed.

 _"You and adam boys!Today you both move!"_ Dad's voice yells out ending any dreams I had and probably waking the neighborhood while he is at it.Though their sleep did not matter no what mattered was after hearing his voice I sprung out of my top bunk bed and fell straight to the floor crashing on my brother as he sprung out of bed from the botton bunk.Both of us groaning in pain on the ground.

 _"My back!"_ Ash whined in pain as I whined about my head

 _"Good you two are awake now!"_ Dad said ignoring the fact we are in PAIN. _"Now get up and get dressed your mom is already ready to go and we do not want to keep her waiting."_ With groans and whines of pain me and Ash go up and dressed into our usual offit which consisited of black pants,a black shirt with a blue and white shirt over it,a pair of black fingerless gloves with a red part,and Ash also wearing his usual red and white cap.

 _Now that you are dressed we need to go over somethings before I let you guys grab your bags and head downstairs to your mom and head off to your new home.But first take a seat boys."_ My dad's voice was serious meaning this was once more an important talk so we just sat down on Ash's bed fast but with more coordnation than we did getting up.

 _"Now this universe is not like ours this universe.."_ Dad began to go into a whole explation about how this universe is different from ours.At first it seemed to strange but after he was done and the history lesson in a way sunk in it made sence.It was a different universe after all so it won't be like ours.

 _"Now I tell you this because the transition will be hard_ Yet he wants us to go?! _"But I know you can handle it.You two are the Ketchum twins nothing can beat you right?"_

The last part was probably to make us feel better about leaving to an foreign land but we did not catch it rather went to boasting about being Ketchum twins.

 _"Of course we are too awesome to be beat!!"I boast standing up with my fist raised to the sky._

 _"After all we are the sons of legends."_ Ash says rasing his fist to the sky as well.My dad laughed at both of our boasting.

 _"Well then grab your bags and get downstairs to your mom your new life is waiting."_ Me and Ash both nod and grab our luggage before saying our goodbye to dad along with a handshake and heading downstairs.Mom was waiting there reading a map.

 _"We are ready to leave mom."_ Ash told her.Upon hearing this she looks over at us and smiles.

 _"Well then lets get going we have a lot of ground to cover."_ My mom said as she made a green portal appear on the wall closet to her.

 _"Right this way boys."_ My mother said gesturing to the portal.Not wanting to waste any time we stepped into the portal first Ash then me.I expected it to be me floating through some weird empty space but to my suprise I walked in and right out into a bedroom with a bunkbed in the conor,a desk,and a dresser big enough for least three people to store their clothes.

 _"Welcome to your new home."_ My mom said coming out of the portal before it closed behind her.

 _Cool,I am guessing this room is ours to share?"_ Ash asked mom who nodded in return.

 _"This is your bedroom and through that door and to the right kitchen and to the right of the kitchen is your living room and through this door left is your restroom."_ My mom said explaing the layout of our new home.

 _"Is the kitchen stocked with food?"_ Ash asked.I silenlty hoped it was since I only had a few Pokesdollars which probably won't work here.

 _The fridge is stocked for a week after that you will need to go the store and buy some more using this."_ Mom said pulling a blank black debit card handing it to Ash who took it and slipped it in his wallet.

 _"Where is the store though?"_ I asked now wondering where we would buy this money.

 _"There is-"_ Before my mom can completely answer my question a portal just like the one we came here in opens and out comes a pokehuman Igglypuff who seemed to be in a paniced out of breath state.This worried me a little bit since you only see them like this is if the Igglypuffs and Jigglypuff have a fight over land.They usually last for a weeks and sometimes can involve others pokemon groups so usually these are taken seriously.

 _"Sorry to just show up like this unnounced but the Jigglypuffs and Igglypuffs are at a stand still as we speak_ _and probably will_ _attack each other any minute you must come at once and stop it."_ The Igglypuff said trying to catch her breath.From what she describe it seemed like a serious matter and by the expersion on mom's face she agreed.

 _"Well then I guess I must handle this quickly then._ Mom said to the Igglypuff before turning to us. _"Boys it seems like something has came up so this is goodbye for now_ _but before I leave I want to tell you one important thing.If you leave here and head East for ten minutes then West for ten minutes you will find your school.Make sure to not cause to much problems at your school and **go everyday**."_Mom then turned to the IgglyPuff. _"Now take me to the Igglypuff's side of the standstill."_

 _"Yes mama just follow me."_ Igglypuff then took off back into the portal used to get her here and my mom followed but right before she entered turned to us.

 _"Goodbye boys mommy loves you."_ With that we said are goodbyes to her before she entered the portal and a second later it disappeared.

 _"Well we are finally at our new home."_ I said to Ash with a smile as I thought about all the new mischief a new playfeild can bring.

 _"Yep a new place to meet all new people to be friends with."_ Ash said on a different thought trian then me.

 _"Friends to cause mischief with!"_ I declared happly with a smirk but Ash gained an annoyed face from this.

 _"Do you have to cause mischief with our new friends?"_ Ash asked my smirk growing wider from the question.

 _"Friends show accept you for who you are right?"_ Ash nodded. _"Then I am a boy of mischief and they should accept that by helping act on it."_ Ash was in thought for a few moments before speaking.

 _"I guess you are right but least do not scare them away okay?"_ Ash asked.

 _"I will try."_ I say.Usully the smart move for Ash from here is to not agree with me 'trying' and make it so I just 'do' but he is my brother so he knows I won't unless he forces me and his oh so good nature won't allow him to force me into anything so he has to do the dumb move and agree.

 _"Okay that is good enough."_ He says before placing his luggage on the bottom bunk and beginnning to unpack.

 _"Yep but enough of that lets get this unpacking train on the run."_ I said as I started to unpack with Ash making theroies to how school was as we worked.


	3. chapter 3

Time seemed to pass by fast,one moment were unpacking next we are touring the town and getting food and school suppiles and next we are in front of the class on our first day of school introducing ourselves.

"My name is Ash Ketchum,I hope we can become close friends."Ash introduced himself snapping me out of my thoughts.

"And I am Mimikyu Ketchum,I hope we can become good friends."I introduced myself.

"Well Mimikyu and Ash you can both take the free seats in the back of the class in the conor."We nodded and took our seats as the teacher began to teach class again.

 _Time Skip_

Class was finally over and right as I was about to leave to lunch with Ash two boys approched my desk,one with glasses and one who was bald-headed.

"Hey new kid I am Matsuda and this Motohama."Matsuda greeted me and Ash.

"Hi I am Mimikyu and this is my brother Ash."I greeted them.

"We wanted to come see if you and your brother wanted to come peep on girls with us."Motohama says,now I am no pervert but this was basically mischef,and I will never turn down mischef.

"Of course."I said to them with a smile.

"Um I will pass actually."Ash said,his good ways not letting him peep on girls.

"More for us then."Motohama said before turning to me."Just follow us this way Mimikru."I nodded and followed them as they left the classroom.

 _Time Skip_

After following Motohama and Matsuda for who knows how long we finally came across what seemed to be a peep hole.

"Feast your eyes upon pure heaven my friend."Motosama said gesturing to the hole.I shrugged and look through the hole to almost die of amazement.On the otherside was girls of different breast types getting changed,I honeslty could not help but have a nosebleed.

"Wow."I said taking a step back from the hole.

"I know all of that untouch virgin tities just waiting to be ours."Motosama said pervertly as he pushed me aside and looked through the hole.

"And one day it will be ours."Matsuda said pushing Motosama out the way trying to get a look through the hole.This lead to an argument between the two as they fought over the hole but I payed them no mind insead stood frozen in amazememt picturing what I just saw.Though our luck soon ran out...

"Aaaaahhhh peepers!"A girl's voice yelled.Now what happended next was a blur but what I do know is now me and Motosama and Matsuda are running from a group of angry girls carrying wooden swords.

"Guys I have a plan."I said before stopping,the girls caught up to me and were about to hit me with their swords but before they could I used confusion on them.They lowered their swords and looked around confused.

"What were we doing?"One of them asked confused.

"Heading back from beating up some perverts."I lied but they bought it.

"Oh okay."Another one said before they left,I watched them leave before going to find Motosama and Matsuda.

 _Time Skip_

After finding Motosama and Matsuda I was questioned on what happended.I told them and at first they did not believe me since 'powers like mine were fake' but after demostrating to them they believed me.They even more excited about my powers and agreed to keep them a sercret as long as I use them to help them do perverted things.Of course I agreed with them and we spent the rest of lunch and any time during class talking about my powers and agreed to talk about it more tomorrow before I started to head home with my brother.

"You know your reputation is ruined now."Ash said out of the blue as we walked home.

"Why is that?"I asked him.

"You are friends with the perverted duo."Ash said refering to Motosama and Matsuda.In hind sight I should of know this would happen from hanging with those two but now I did not care.

"Hm."I said with a shrug not caring.

"What do you mean 'hm' I thought your reputation was important to you, it was one of the reasons you didn't want to wear your uniform."Ash said.

"Well it is but if it is between having them as friends or my reputaion I choose to have them as friends."I said Ash was about to say something but was interrupted as two girls approached us wearing uniforms of a different school.

"Are you guys Mimikru and Ash by any chance?"One of the girls ask shly with a blush.

"Yep I am Mimikru and this is my twin Ash."I answered with a smile."Who are you?"

"I am Susan and this is my twin Mary we were wondering will you two will be our boyfriends?"Mary asked introducing her and her twin.

"Of course we will how about we go on a date this Sunday?"I asked noticing Ash was in shock from being asked out and will not be saying anything.

"Sure cya guys then."Susan said before leaving with her sister.It took a while but soon Ash broke out of his shock.

"Did we get girlfriends?"He asked me in disbelif.

"Yep,now we need to get ready for our dates Sunday."I said,he nodded and we headed home talking about how to make our dates amazing.


End file.
